Erestor can love, can't he?
by SirGhirahim
Summary: Nobody seems to think so. Cold hearted, stuffy and stiff. Erestor had heard it all before, he had just stopped caring. But when he receives love letters from the one person he had always loved and admired he starts to leave his cold persona behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Erestor was walking to Lord Elrond's office with the day's paper work when he heard two elf maidens talking about him.

"I bumped into Lord Erestor yesterday" one said

"Really what happened?" the other asked

"Well, I bumped into him on purpose so I could get his attention"

"Really? I didn't know you liked him"

"I did like him until he spoke to me. I apologised to him saying it was my fault and he said 'Don't be so clumsy I almost thought you were drunk' and walked past me like I was nothing"

"How sad. But what else do you expect from a elf made from ice"

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm glad he didn't notice me, I may have been stuck with an ice cube for the rest of my life" she laughed

Erestor had heard enough and continued his journey. Such things didn't bother him anymore. He had heard them all before. Thousands of years ago they did hurt his feelings, he would cry himself to sleep most nights and would fall in and out of depression. As the years went by he learned how to hide his emotions behind a stony mask and icy exterior. He learned how to hold back his tears and eventually stopped crying all together.

He remembered the maiden that had bumped into him and he knew that she was trying to get his attention. Her body language and facial expression gave her away. He didn't have any interests in her and said what he had to, to keep her away. There was one rule that Erestor forced himself to live by 'Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind' it was harsh but necessary at times. When he reached his Lord's study he knocked and waited for his Lord to reply.

"Enter" Lord Elrond said

Upon hearing his Lord he entered and bowed respectfully "I have brought today's reports my Lord"

"How are things looking?" Lord Elrond asked

"Everything is positive. Shipments are on schedule. Food and wine are well stocked. The clothing material we ordered has arrived three days early and we are over stocked on medicine" Erestor replied

Lord Elrond smiled brightly and said "Well this is fantastic news. But how is everything on time? As I recall things should not have gone so smoothly" Lord Elrond pointed out

"Yes I remember councillor Sellion saying that certain things would be delayed or cancelled. However I changed a few things and found away to get everything done on time"

"You're as brilliant as ever Erestor. What would Rivendell do without you?" Lord Elrond said

"Crumble into oblivion, would be my first guess" Erestor joked

Lord Elrond laughed and said "Most likely. But still all joking aside your effort is most appreciated, thank you Erestor"

"No thanks are necessary my Lord, I am just doing my duty"

"Well I will still say it necessary or not" Lord Elrond smiled "You can put the reports on the table over there" he said and pointed to a small table that had other reports on it.

Erestor placed the reports on the desk and bid his Lord fair well.

"Will you be joining us in the hall of fire tonight? Lindir is going to play one of his news songs" Elrond asked

"Of course. I look forward to hearing him play" Erestor bowed to his Lord once again and left.

Erestor had a lot of work to do today like he did every day. He worked hard to keep himself busy, he spent most days in his room filling out form and orders. He preferred solitude over the company of others. If he had to work with others he made sure he did it first thing in the morning and worked as quickly as possible, so he had the rest of the day to himself.

After giving Lord Elrond his reports he went to the kitchens to speak with the head cook "Miss Mirima?"

"My Lord Erestor" she said and bowed

"I'm here to check on the food and drink that will be served for tonight in the hall of fire"

"Of course my Lord" she handed him a scroll and said "This is what we will be serving. I hope it is appropriate"

Erestor read through the list and said "Yes, however there is one problem. There a two guests that have an allergy to the nut syrup used on the fruit salad. Make a few bowls that are nut syrup free and label them"

"Yes, My Lord. Would four bowls be plenty?" she asked

"That would be sufficient, thank you" Erestor said giving back the scroll and leaving.

Next he headed to the stables and called for the stable elf "Maeron?"

The stable elf showed himself and bowed "My Lord Erestor, how can I help you?"

"The twins and the patrol will be returning at noon, see that their horses are taken care of. In their last letter they said they had taken their horses through a swamp. They will need to be washed and checked for any infections, understood?" Erestor said

"I'll have my helpers and the vet ready, my Lord" Maeron replied

"Good, thank you" he said and left

Next was the seamstresses "Miss Sanya? Miss Melda?"

Both elves stopped working and bowed to Erestor "How may we help you my Lord?" Sanya asked

"The clothing material we ordered has come three days early. It is waiting to be picked up from the storage room"

"But my Lord we haven't finished the design" Melda said

"I am aware. Consider the extra three days more time to finish the design and when you are done you have the supplies ready and waiting for you. If you finish the design with days to spare then consider them extra days to finish the final piece. Do you think you can do that?" Erestor explained

"Yes, my Lord. We can try" Melda said

"Then I shall leave you to your work, thank you"

Next Erestor went to the food and wine storage accompanied by Daeron the head of stock control "We are over stocked of certain foods that will go off and be wasted if not taken care of. I want you to turn them into rations for the patrols. With the extra portions you make we will be able to send out more soldiers to protect the valley"

"I will see to it my Lord. What about the wine?" Daeron asked

"The wine won't go off like the food. Make sure it is keep in a cool environment, we could use it when we have visiting diplomats or during any celebrations" Erestor answered

"Yes, my Lord"

"I will leave you to it, thank you"

Finally Erestor made his way to the healing wing and called for Antien Lord Elrond's right hand healer.

Antien stopped what he was doing and bowed to Erestor "My Lord I have been expecting you" he said

Erestor raised an eyebrow at him and asked "You have?"

"Yes, you're here to talk about the extra medicine we have in stock"

"Correct. I want you and your staff to place most of the salves into travelling jars for the patrols"

"But the patrols have enough medicine, if we give them more it may be wasted" Antien argued

"Not anymore it won't. We are over stocked on certain food that would spoil soon so I had Daeron turn them into rations for the patrols, which means we are able to send out more soldiers to protect the valley, which means they will be needing the supply of medicine" Erestor explained

"More patrols? Isn't that a bit much, my Lord?" Antien argued again

Erestor resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Antien's stubbornness, he always had to argue with him "When it comes to the safety of the valley and its inhabitants it can never be enough. Now we will not discuss this any further, I hope you understand?" he said sternly

Antien hesitated for a moment before replying "Yes, my Lord"

Having won the argument Erestor left. He was done interacting with people outside his office and went back to his room. He had no doubt that people would come to him with their problems. He sighed and sat at his desk. He began his paper work and reports, he would do this for the rest of the day until it was time to go to the hall of fire.

Throughout the day many people came to him with various problems and arguments. Some were serious and some were downright stupid. Why can't people take care of their own problems? When Erestor finished his paper work there was still two hours before he needed to go to the hall of fire, so he used this free time to read. He loved the rare moments he got to himself where he could just forget the world and his problems.

When the time came for him to leave his room he made sure he looked presentable and left for the hall. He arrived at the hall and noticed Lindir and other musicians setting up their instruments.

"Ah Erestor there you are"

Erestor saw Lord Elrond coming towards him. He bowed and greeted his Lord "Lord Elrond I trust you have had a pleasant day"

"Indeed I have, it has been very quiet day" Lord Elrond smiled

"Even though your sons returned this afternoon?" Erestor joked

Lord Elrond chuckled and said "Yes. They were tired after their patrol and went to take a nap they should be joining us shortly"

"A nap? Did anything happen on their patrol?" he asked

"No, nothing. Why?"

"I only ask because it is unusual for them to be tired after a patrol" Erestor said. It was a bit of a concern.

"I was surprised to, but they told me the reason they were tired was they hadn't slept at all the night before"

"Why was that?"

"Apparently they thought it was a good idea to drink enough caffeine to keep a horse awake, so they could get extra sword training in"

"I wasn't aware of that" Erestor knew how dumb the twins could be at times but that was just stupid.

"I wasn't either until they told me when they returned. But still lets enjoy the music shall we it looks like Lindir is ready" Elrond said

Everyone took their seats and Lindir began to play. It wasn't his new song he would play that when all the guests had arrived, but it was beautiful none the less. A round of applause rang out when Lindir had finished. Lindir took a bow and stepped off stage.

He approached Lord Elrond and Erestor and asked "How are you my Lords?" Both replied that they were well and had enjoyed his performance.

Lindir was one of the few elves Erestor could tolerate being around. He was sweet, shy and had a better personality than some of the more snobbish elves he knew "I cannot wait to hear your new piece Lindir, I know you have worked hard on it" Erestor said

"I just hope my hard work shows"

"Doesn't it always" Erestor said. Lindir worked hard on every piece he did but he always seemed to doubt it later. Thankfully it always works out.

"Thank you Erestor. I appreciate your compliment" Lindir blushed

Erestor, Lord Elrond and Lindir talked for a good half an hour before the twins arrived "Evening Ada" they both said in unison.

"Good evening boys. I trust you slept well?" Elrond replied

"Yeah drinking that caffeine wasn't the best idea" Elladan said rubbing the back of his head shyly

Almost everyone at the table chuckled. The twins sat next the their father and sister and told them about the patrol. Eventually all the guests had arrived to hear Lindir's new song. Lindir began his piece and entranced everyone in the room. Applause and cheers rang out when he had finished and he took a quick bow. Elves complimented Lindir as he made his way back to Lord Elrond.

"How was it my Lord?" Lindir asked

"It was a most wonderful piece Lindir" Lord Elrond complimented

"Thank you my Lord" Lindir said with a small bow

As the night went on Glorfindel entered the room "My Lord Elrond, how goes the party?" he asked

"Ah Glorfindel you are here. The party is going well although you missed Lindir's new song" Lord Elrond replied

"Did I? Oh dear. Maybe I could get him to play for me later in private" he said with a wink

Erestor rolled his eyes and said "Lindir will play his new again there is no need to subject him to being stuck alone with you"

Glorfindel scoffed and replied "Come now Erestor no need to be such a downer"

"Lindir is a good friend I will not see him hurt" Erestor said

"Are you suggesting that I Glorfindel would do something unjust to poor sweet Lindir?" Glorfindel said playfully

"I have heard rumours about your prowess when it comes to Lindir's type" Erestor replied

"You wound me Erestor " he said while clutching his chest "I would never do anything like that"

Erestor hummed unimpressed and said "I sure you wouldn't"

As the night continued Erestor said good night to Lord Elrond and Lindir he decided he had been there long enough. He didn't hate parties and he didn't hate staying up so late, he just knew that when elves got to drunk their tongues would waggle. Jokes, puns, sexual advances and uncalled comments usually aimed in his direction. He knew as soon as he left they would talk about him behind his back, which was fine by him. Let them say what they want so long as he wasn't there to hear it.

Back at the party drunk elves began to talk with an equally drunk Glorfindel about a certain raven haired elf.

"He is so uptight and snobbish. It's no wonder he's still single" one said

"I bet he's untouched" another said

"Oh yeah. How old is he? Two or three thousand years? Imagine how tight he must be" another agreed

Glorfindel didn't contribute to the conversation he was more interested in listening and drinking.

"What do you think he would do if someone sent him a love letter?" one elf asked

Glorfindel's head jerk towards the elf who had asked the question and asked "What did you say?"

"I said what would Erestor do if someone sent him a love letter" the elf repeated

"He'd probably throw it in the fire" another elf sneered

Glorfindel excused himself saying he was getting dizzy and needed some fresh air. It was a lie of course. He was running to his room because what that elf had said had given him the best idea ever. He was going to write a love letter to Erestor and see what happens.

He locked his door behind him and sat at his desk. He got his ink and a piece of parchment and started to write. Not many elves knew that Glorfindel was a fantastic poet. When he finished the letter he simply signed it from your admirer. He would wait until Erestor was out making his morning routines and then slip it under his door.

He laughed to himself. He was a genius. All he had to do was write a new letter everyday and Erestor was sure to notice. He wondered how it would change Erestor. Maybe he would loosen up a little. Or maybe he would start making little mistakes in his work. Or maybe he would stop acting like there was a rod up his arse. Glorfindel tried to go to sleep but he was too excited. He couldn't wait to begin his plan.

Erestor woke up early the next morning and began his duties. He went to see the elves he spoke to yesterday to see how they were handling the tasks he had given them. Things were going well as he predicted and when he had finished his tasks, he went back to his room.

When he opened his door he noticed a small letter on his floor. It was no letter he had seen before but it was addressed to him. Someone must have slipped it under his door. He picked it up and studied it. He knew Glorfindel had wrote it, he recognised his handwriting.

He sat at his desk and grabbed his letter opener. He carefully opened the letter and read it. He felt his heart skip a beat, it was a poem describing him.

 _'Your hair is as dark as raven feathers and looks as soft as silk. I could lose myself in your eyes as sharp as swords. Your pale skin is like freshly fallen snow like my favourite season. Yours truly your secret admirer'_

Erestor was slightly impressed he no idea Glorfindel could write so vividly. It was a good effort but a joke in poor taste. He would not throw it though. Joke or not he had always admired Glorfindel, he would save the poem in his safety box to read whenever he felt like it. As he put the letter in his box he wished that Glorfindel would speak those words to him, but it would never happen and Erestor had to accept that. He sat back at his desk and continued his work with a rare smile on his face.

Glorfindel was smiling throughout practice and training. He was wondering if Erestor had read his letter yet and what his reaction was. He would not ask about the letter, that would be suspicious. Instead he would watch how Erestor acted during the day. After practice he went to the dinner hall to have dinner with Lord Elrond and his family.

He sat down next to Elladan and said "Hello, how is everyone this fine day?"

Everyone said they were well and began to eat. It didn't take long for Glorfindel to look at Erestor to see if he was any different. He didn't seem any different his face was as cold and stony as ever...maybe he didn't read the letter yet.

"Is there a problem Glorfindel?" Erestor said

"W-What?" Glorfindel asked shaken from his thoughts

"You keep looking at me, is there something wrong?" Erestor coldly

"No, nothing. I just thought you had something on your face. I think it was just a trick of the light" Glorfindel lied

"I see" was all Erestor said and went back to eating.

Glorfindel didn't press any further and went back to his meal.

Erestor knew what Glorfindel was after. He was looking for any reaction to the poem he had left and Erestor was not going to going to give it to him. It was just a joke, even if it did flatter him he was not going to give Glorfindel the satisfaction of his emotions.

After dinner everyone went about their day as normal. Meanwhile Glorfindel went to his room to write another poem for Erestor. He knew Erestor was in his office so he would have to wait until morning to put it on his desk. He finished the poem and put it in an envelope.

Later that night after finishing all his work Erestor laid down in bed with a book. He read page after page but he wasn't really focusing on the story. The urge to read that poem again was making him twitch. After a few more minutes he couldn't resist, he dove out of bed and got the poem. He must had read it a dozen or more times before falling asleep with it in his hands. In the morning Erestor put the letter back in the box and got on with his daily routine.

When Glorfindel saw Erestor go into the kitchens for a snack he knew that now was his chance. He went into Erestor's office and left the poem on his desk in plain view. He left almost laughing and went to the training grounds.

When Erestor had finished his rounds for the day he made his way back to his office. He walked in a saw another letter on his desk and knew what it was. Glorfindel was set on pranking him it seemed. Never the less he opened it and read it. It was just as the previous one, saying how smart he was and how he would like to caress his skin. The whole thing made him blush. He would put it with the other one and read it again later.

That night Erestor did read the letter again and after the fourth time he read it he found himself in a state of undress. He had slipped his hand down his leggings and started to stroke himself. He imagined Glorfindel was whispering those words to him and spent himself in no time. Shuddering he put the letter away and cleaned up. He lay in bed with flushed cheeks and wondered why he had done that. If anyone ever found out he would never be able to live to down.

Three weeks later and Erestor was still receiving letters and poems from Glorfindel. He started to wonder if it really was a prank. If it was then Glorfindel was highly determined to keep playing. But he was starting to doubt it, the poems seemed so sincere and honest. What if...he really...did...what if he really did mean all those things? What should he do? Should he confront him? No he wouldn't, he shouldn't, he would make Glorfindel make the first move since he seemed so serious in his letters.

Glorfindel was more than a little annoyed. It had been three weeks since he had started to give Erestor his letters, but nothing had seemed to have changed. Erestor was still as cold as ever and hadn't changed in anyway. After a week Glorfindel had decided to write more erotic letters to Erestor in hopes that maybe he would start to act more flustered or confused but nothing happened. He wondered if Erestor even cared about the letters. He wasn't sure why but that thought made him slightly sad.

Another week went by and Erestor kept letter after letter in a storage box. He wished Glorfindel would just come and talk to him or invite him out for a drink. He had no idea that Glorfindel would be so shy about his feelings. He had seen the way Glorfindel had flirted with others and thought that was a highly confident elf but maybe he was wrong. Could it be that Glorfindel was actually really shy?

Today Glorfindel was going to start to up his game. This time he was going to leave some roses with the letter and tomorrow he would leave Erestor's favourite sweets and the day after that he would leave his favourite fruit. Yes it would be perfect, now Erestor would have to notice his _affections_.

Erestor was shocked when he entered his office and found a bushel of roses on his desk along with the another poem. The roses were fresh and beautiful. He picked them up and smelled them they were perfect. He put them in a vase of water and put them on his desk so he could look at them. The letter he read was as erotic as the last one. His favourite part was _'I would love to cover a bed in rose petals and throw you onto them. As they scattered I would ravish you as you deserved to be'_ it made him get hot under the collar. He went to his bed and touched himself to Glorfindel's words.

Over the next few days Erestor found more gifts with the letters. His favourite sweets and fresh strawberries. He didn't think Glorfindel even knew these things. Maybe he had taken the time to notice. It made Erestor blush and he thought about how sweet it was. Erestor sighed and decided enough was enough. No more beating around the bush. He and Glorfindel were going to talk about this once and for all. He grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

Glorfindel didn't know what to do any more Erestor still didn't seem to be any different, even after all the gifts. He thought about giving up but he was not quitter. This morning he entered Erestor's office knowing it was empty and found something surprising. On the space where he put his letters there was a letter that said 'To my admirer' it was for him, Erestor was writing a letter for him. He picked it up and left his letter in its place and went back to his room. He quickly opened the letter, almost tearing it and read it with enthusiasm.

 _'To my admirer, I have read your letters and received you gifts these many weeks and have taken interest in them. I would like to meet you if you have time. If you want to then tell my where and when we should meet in your next letter, however if you do not wish to meet yet then that it fine. Whatever you choice I will accept it Yours sincerely Erestor'_

Glorfindel read the twice before celebrating to himself. He had done it! He had gained a response! What should he do now? He should reply but not send the letter for about three days to keep him waiting for a bit, yes it was perfect.

Erestor waited anxiously for three days before he received another letter. He started at the envelope wondering if he should open it. Since he had sent his request to meet with Glorfindel the letters from him had stopped and he had been silently panicking. He had been thinking that had ruined the whole thing or maybe Glorfindel was joking and was now mocking him behind his back but when he saw the letter this morning he sighed in relief. So, why was he hesitating to open it? He was afraid about what it said. After who knows how long he finally opened the letter.

 _'My dearest Erestor, I would love to meet you. How about we meet at the old gazebo at 8:00 tomorrow night. It's not the most romantic place I know but it is very private, no one would disturb us there. It does not matter what you wear and I will bring us something nice to eat and drink so please do not worry about such small things. I look forward to meeting you dearest one, until then your admirer'_

Erestor felt his heart flip and his nerves burn he couldn't wait. But hold a minuet Glorfindel wanted to meet him tomorrow night. He only a day to get ready but he also had work to do. He wouldn't leave work just for a date. He made the decision to stay up all night and do tomorrows work. In the morning he would work fast to gather all the reports he needed and give them to lord Elrond. Then he if he could he would get a few hours of sleep before getting ready for his date. He sat at his desk and began to work faster than normal. He smiled as he worked because tomorrow he was finally going to make his dreams come true.

Glorfindel smiled in victory as he practiced throughout the day. If anyone asked why he was happy he would just say that today was a good day. He knew Erestor would accept his invitation to meet and couldn't wait much longer. Of course he wasn't going to show up and he had picked the most secluded spot in Rivendell, so no one would know.

Erestor checked himself in the mirror again and again making sure he looked perfect. He had run around Rivendell all day trying to get his work done as quickly as possible. He had delivered his reports to Lord Elrond and politely refused his offer for tea and cake. He had not gotten any sleep like he wanted to and he was exhausted. But that was not going to stop him from meeting Glorfindel. He still had an hour before they had to meet but he wanted to leave early, in case he kept Glorfindel waiting. He picked up a rose with a pink ribbon tied around it a common gift to give on a first date. He checked himself once more and left.

Erestor arrived at the old gazebo forty minutes early. He dusted off a seat sat down. The old gazebo was an abandoned gazebo that was not maintained anymore. It quite a walk away from any other part of Rivendell. It was a place most people visited. But as the years went on the elves built better gazebo's closer to Rivendell and this one was forgotten. Erestor had been one of the few elves that had still visited this place, he found it peaceful and was never disturbed. He thought the place was charmingly rustic, he could see why Glorfindel would choose such a place. With the rose in hand he sat and waited for Glorfindel to show up.

Glorfindel snuck through the bushes and flowers as he made his way to the old gazebo. When he got close he move away a few branches and saw Erestor sat there. He covered his mouth to stop himself from snorting in laugher. His plan had worked Erestor was waiting for him, thinking that he actually wanted to meet him. He took a longer look and saw Erestor was dressed very nicely. He didn't wear his black robes like always instead he was wearing a red velvet robe. He had braided his hair and was wearing a golden clip to keep it in place. Glorfindel had to admit he did look quite fetching. Well no matter it was time to leave. When he saw Erestor tomorrow he would doubt be upset and Glorfindel would drop small hints about his date until that stone mask of his crumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.**

The next morning was strange. Nobody had seen Erestor. He had not been to see anyone about their work nor had he given Lord Elrond his reports. And what was even stranger was that he was late for the council meeting, he was never late for anything.

"Has anybody seen Erestor?" Lord Elrond asked. Everybody had replied no, which Lord Elrond thought was very odd. This was highly unusual for Erestor and it made Lord Elrond worry.

"My Lord Elrond" Glorfindel said

"Yes?"

"I think your overreacting. Erestor is a fully grown and responsible elf maybe something unexpected happened and he is taking care of it" Glorfindel suggested _'Or crying in his room'_ he thought smugly.

Lord Elrond hummed and said "Perhaps you're right"

"Of course, he'll show up sooner or later" Glorfindel smiled

Erestor didn't show up that day, or the next day or the next day. And after four days Lord Elrond was in full panic. He sent many of his staff out to look for him but they all came back empty handed. If things weren't bad enough Rivendell was starting the fall apart. Without Erestor's guidance and take no shit attitude many were starting to lose control of supplies, trade, finance and tempers.

After a week and a half Lord Elrond stopped all outside trade because they were losing money, supplies and they received letters of complaints about wrong orders. Lord Elrond had, had enough and sent soldiers and messengers out to other elven kingdoms to ask for their help. He ordered everyone in Rivendell to search high and low for his advisor and not stop until he was found.

Another week had past and Lord Elrond called an emergency meeting "By the Valar has anybody found him yet?" he asked angrily

The soldiers and messengers said no one from the other kingdoms had seen or heard anything from Erestor. And no one in Rivendell had found any clues to where he could be. Even those that searched his room found nothing.

Glorfindel sat in his chair he looked calm on the outside but inside he was panicking. This was all his fault and he knew it. Where was he? Had he left Rivendell altogether? Had he sailed heartbroken? He was jolted out of his thoughts when Lord Elrond slammed his hand on the table.

"By the Valar, what is wrong with all of you?" he shouted "Erestor and I often joked about Rivendell falling apart if he stopped working but I never ever thought that would actually happen!" he said angrily "Now listen I want everyone to go back to work and get their jobs done right, understand?" he commanded sternly.

They all looked disappointed and ashamed about themselves but they obeyed their Lord. They all left leaving Lord Elrond slumped in his chair.

Glorfindel didn't leave yet instead he approached Lord Elrond and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "My Lord?"

"Oh, Glorfindel please leave me alone" Elrond hissed

Glorfindel knew his Lord didn't mean that but he still left. Lord Elrond was just upset and Glorfindel had noticed that so many others were. Who knew Erestor meant so much to Rivendell. As he walked through Rivendell's corridors he noticed many were talking about Erestor's mysterious disappearance.

Rumours had spreads varying from person to person. Rumours of his death, or him sailing or running away with a secret lover, it all spread fast and none of them were true. Glorfindel felt guilty about what he had done and wished he could apologise. He sat on a bench and sighed. He was never going to see Erestor again was he? The scouts had searched everywhere in Rivendell and found no trace of him. Wait...had they searched everywhere? What about the gazebo?

Glorfindel left the bench quickly and ran for the old gazebo. Maybe they hadn't looked there. As he ran he prayed to the Valar that Erestor was still there. He pushed past bushes and flowers beds until he finally came to a stop.

His eyes widened when he saw the raven haired elf slumped in the same spot he had been in weeks ago. Had he been here this whole time, waiting for him? For three whole weeks. Glorfindel ran to Erestor's side and saw that his eyes were closed "Erestor! Erestor wake up!" he said lightly tapping his cheek

Erestor didn't move.

Glorfindel checked for a pulse and found a very week one. But his skin was as cold as ice, he needed medical help "Don't worry Erestor, I'll carry you to the healers" he was about to lift Erestor in his arms when his eyes fluttered open.

"Glorfindel?" Erestor said hoarsely

"Erestor!" Glorfindel said surprised and looked into his eyes "I'll take you to the healers. You're gonna be fine"

"You-you came. I waited for you. Here for you" Erestor handing Glorfindel a dead rose with a tattered pink ribbon on before fainting again. The dead rose fell to the floor losing the rest of its petals.

Glorfindel felt his heart break into pieces. Erestor was serious, he had sat and waited for him for weeks. Oh Valar what had he done? He scooped Erestor and ran for the healers. When he got there he burst into the room and placed Erestor and a bed. He ordered the healers to look after him while he got Lord Elrond.

He ran burst into Lord Elrond's office and said "I found Erestor!"

"What? Where is he?" Lord Elrond asked

"I took him to the healers" Glorfindel said and took him to Erestor.

Lord Elrond was both relieved and horrified to see his friends again and wondered how he had gotten into such a state. He and his healers worked hard to clean and care for Erestor. When they had finished Lord Elrond turned to Glorfindel "Where did you find him?"

Oh shit what was he going to say "At the old gazebo" he said

"Why was he there?" Lord Elrond asked

"I-I don't know" Glorfindel lied

"What made you go there?" Lord Elrond asked

"I-I just wanted some peace and quiet" Glorfindel lied again

Lord Elrond looked at him suspiciously but left it at that "I want someone to go to the old gazebo and investigate"

Oh no, the rose! It could be a clue and if they found it they could link it back to him "I'll do it" he said

"You will?" Lord Elrond said

"Yes, I mean I found him there and I've investigated things like this before. Perhaps I could find something" Glorfindel suggested

"Very well. Report to me if you find anything" Lord Elrond said

Glorfindel bowed and left the healing wing. He ran back to the old gazebo and found the rose. He picked it up off the floor and examined it. It had died ages ago that was obvious. It's green petals and stem had turned brown. The neck was being weighed down by the heavy rose making it look like it was weeping. Most of the red petals had fallen off leaving only a few crispy brown ones. The pink ribbon was still tied around the stem but most of the colour had faded.

Glorfindel put the rose in his pocket and searched the area for anything else. Once it was clear he left. He went back to his room and placed the dead flower stem on his desk. He paced around his room in a state of worry and wondered how his prank could have gone so wrong. Why would Erestor stay there and wait for him so long? Surly anyone else would have left. They Glorfindel realised something, did Erestor actual like him? It was a question he erased from his mind because he simply just didn't believed it.

Glorfindel made his way to Lord Elrond's office on knocked on the door. Lord Elrond opened the door and invited him in.

"What did you find Glorfindel?" Lord Elrond asked

"Nothing. The area was clear" Glorfindel lied

"You found nothing? That's not good enough. I'm sending other to investigate" Lord Elrond said

"Very well my Lord, I will be back in my room" Glorfindel said and left quickly

Glorfindel locked the door to his room and started to pace around. What had he done? What was he going to do? Nobody could know about this. But what about when Erestor woke up? He would tell and then everyone would know what he had done. What would happen then? Would he be imprisoned or banished?

Glorfindel rubbed his head in anguish as he thought of all the bad things that could happen to him. He looked on his desk to the rose Erestor had. As he picked it up the last few petals fell off leaving a dead steam with a faded pink ribbon. Glorfindel looked at it sadly and wondered why Erestor had brought such a gift. Bringing a rose on a first date meant that the person did have feelings for you. But Erestor had never shown any interest in him before. In fact Erestor had always acted like he was a nuisance or that he didn't exist. So if he did have feeling for him why not tell him?

Glorfindel sulked and sat on his bed, still clutching the rose stem. He wondered if he had committed a crime. He had taken and concealed evidence of his involvement, he had lied directly to the Lord of Rivendell and he could have seriously hurt Erestor. He had definitely committed a crime. He thought about leaving Rivendell but that would look suspicious. What should he do?

 **Meanwhile In the healing wing.**

Erestor had been taken care of by the healers but still remained unconscious. The healers made notes of Erestor's condition and sent their report to Lord Elrond. Erestor would recover from his exhaustion and hunger in time, but the mystery of what happened to him was still in the air.

Two weeks went by before Erestor woke up. He sat up and asked "Where am I?"

The only healer in the room went wide eyed and rushed to his side "My Lord Erestor, are you ok?" she asked

"I don't know. What happened?" Erestor replied

"I will get Lord Elrond" she said and rushed to Lord Elrond's office. She burst into his room and told him that Erestor was awake. The two of them raced back to the healing and found Erestor still sitting in bed.

"Erestor my friend, how are you feeling?" Lord Elrond asked holding his friend's hand.

"I feel a bit woozy. I don't remember much" Erestor replied

"You've been missing for almost a month my friend. Nobody knew where you were or what had happened to you" Lord Elrond explained

 _'Missing?'_ Erestor thought. Yes, he had been missing. He had been waiting for Glorfindel. Waiting for their date. But now everything was clear to him, it was all just a lie.

"Erestor what happened to you?" Lord Elrond asked

"I don't remember much. May I rest?" he lied

Lord Elrond could sense something was wrong but his friend had been through much so he let it slide "Alright my friend. Sleep well" he said and left the room. On his way back to his room he knew something was amiss and was determined to find out. Lord Elrond had already found his first clue the clothing that he was found in. The red velvet robe he was wearing was a gift his wife and he had brought for Erestor's birthday. Erestor had only worn it on special occasions and when Celebrian passed away he vowed never to wear it again, to respect Lord Elrond's feelings. Lord Elrond knew there was something significant about this, but what?

When he returned to his office he called for four of his best spies. When they arrived he ordered them to conduct a more thorough investigation on this mystery. He told them to listen to every rumour, every conversation, every whisper for information and to go and investigate the grounds of the old gazebo for any clues. They obeyed his orders and left with a bow. Lord Elrond downed his wine in anger, someone, somewhere must know something.

Glorfindel was panicking when he found out Erestor had woken up. Surely now everybody would know what he had done. He waited for hours for armed guards to burst into his room and arrest him. But nothing happed. After several hours he had finally worked up the courage to go and see Erestor in the healing wing.

Arriving at the healing wing Glorfindel noticed that there was only one healer and asked if he and Erestor could have some privacy. The healer reluctantly agreed and left them alone. Approaching Erestor was difficult but somehow he had managed to sit right next to him.

Erestor sat in silence not once glancing in Glorfindel's direction, he knew he would cry if he did.

"E-Erestor?" Glorfindel said.

Erestor didn't reply.

"I-I was wondering if you remembered anything?" Glorfindel asked

Erestor felt his rage build up. Glorfindel was wondering if he had told anyone about what he had done. He was thinking about himself, how selfish.

"Erestor?"

"No, Glorfindel I haven't told anyone about what you have done. You don't have to worry about your reputation" Erestor almost hissed

The harshness of Erestor's words struck Glorfindel hard. He was worried about himself all this time but now he wondered if he should had been worried about Erestor too "Erestor, I-I'm so sorry" he said

"About what? Your plan to make a fool out of me worked didn't it? Shouldn't you be gloating and celebrating?" Erestor said

It was painful t listen to Erestor talk like that. It was like listening to his selfish self. Glorfindel took a deep breath and said "No Erestor I will not gloat or celebrate. Things were not suppose to have turned out like this"

"And how were things have supposed to have turned out?" Erestor asked

Glorfindel wasn't sure anymore "Not like this" he replied

Erestor sighed and asked "Did you know I knew it was you all along?"

"What!?" Glorfindel said in disbelief "You knew that I had sent the letters? How?" he asked shocked

"I recognised your handwriting" Erestor replied

Glorfindel chuckled bitterly "Of course you would"

"You know when I first got a letter from you I thought it was joke, but I kept the letter anyway because it was very nice. When the letters from you kept coming you started to slowly win over my feelings. Each day I looked forward to next one. I've always had feeling for you" Erestor confessed

Glorfindel felt his breath hitch in his throat "Why didn't you say?"

"Because you didn't care for me. You were just like everyone else. I heard you call me names and mock me. I didn't want to be with someone would that was going to treat me badly, so I hid my feelings" Erestor explained

The pain in Glorfindel's chest was starting to burn. What had he done? "If I'd have known I would have-" Glorfindel said before Erestor interrupted him

"You would have what? Laughed at me? You do not care for me Glorfindel, you never have and you never will. Please leave me be"

Glorfindel didn't know what else to say except "I'm so sorry" and with that he left.

Erestor felt his mask crumble as tears fell from his eyes for the first time in centuries.

 **Three days later.**

The spies had returned to Lord Elrond with important news "My Lord Elrond, our search of the Gazebo grounds had revealed something important" the spy leader said

"What did you find?" Lord Elrond asked

"We found this" the spy leader said and pulled out a few dead rose petals.

Lord Elrond looked at the petals confused and asked "What is this?"

"Dead rose petals" the spy leader replied

"At this tells us what?" Lord Elrond asked

"Roses do not grow anywhere near the old Gazebo. We found these petals on the seating and on the floor. The only way they could have gotten there was if someone had brought a rose there. But the only problem we have is we could not find the rest of the rose. The stem is missing, which we think is highly suspicious" the spy leader explained

Lord Elrond's spies were the best for good reason, they thought outside the box and looked for clues other people would miss "What does this all mean?" he asked

"We've come to conclusion that Lord Erestor was waiting for someone, most likely he waiting for a romantic interest" the spy leader said

Now this surprised Lord Elrond. He didn't know he friend had feeling for anyone "How did you come to such a conclusion?" he asked

"Lord Erestor was found at the old gazebo, he wearing his best robes, even though he said he would never wear them again. He was probably the one who had brought the rose, which would explain the petals. And the only reason someone would have a rose would be to give it to a romantic interest" the spy leader explained

That explanation did make a lot of sense "Are you sure it could not have come from somebody else?"

"Yes. We determined the age of the petals to be almost a month old and if anyone else had gone to the gazebo we would have found Erestor sooner" the spy leader explained

It all made sense now "So Erestor went to the old gazebo to wait for a romantic interest, most likely to go on a date. He had brought a rose as a sign of interest and had worn his best clothes to look nice. So what happened?" Lord Elrond said

"We do not know" the spy leader said

 _'Another dead end'_ Lord Elrond thought "The only person who knows what had happened was Erestor and he will not say anything about it. There must be something"

"My Lord Elrond we are still listening to people talk we may still find something yet" the spy leader said

"Yes, please. You are dismissed" Lord Elrond said and let his spies leave.

Two days later and there was still no answers. Lord Elrond was becoming more and more distressed. Erestor wouldn't speak to him at all and at one point he thought that his friend was starting to fade. Staying in his office was clouding his thoughts, so he decided to take a walk. He didn't know how he ended up in Erestor's office it just sort of happened. Looking around he noticed a fine layer of dust on everything and sighed.

He looked on every shelf until his foot hit something. He looked down and found a metal box. He hadn't seen this box in a very long time. It was a given to Erestor by Gil-Galad before his death, it was Erestor's most precious possession. And Lord Elrond wondered what it was doing on the floor. When he picked it up the lid opened and papers scattered across the floor. He cursed and started to pick them up.

Lord Elrond had never been a nosy person but what was written on the letters caught his eye. They were love notes. He read through each one by date. Soon he realised that the last letter told Erestor to go to the old gazebo and the date matched when Erestor had disappeared. He had to find who had wrote the letters. He gathered them all up and took them to his cryptographer. He told to find out who's handwriting matched the one written on the letters and to tell no one but him when he had found a match. The wait for the results was going to excruciating.

Glorfindel had never felt so crappy in his entire life. Even since he had spoken to Erestor he had felt like the scum of middle earth. For two days he had done nothing but lay in bed and think about what he had done.

Memories of him and Erestor went through his mind and when he thought about it Erestor sometimes let his feelings for him slip through. He remembered how Erestor would often stare at him, he would say it was to keep an eye on him. He remembered one time when he got drunk and passed out, Erestor carried him and let him sleep in his room. Erestor said it was to stop him from clogging up the hallway. Those memories and so many more they were the time when Erestor showed him how much he cared and just covered them up with harsh excuses. He sighed again and hugged his legs to his chest, why couldn't he stop his tears from falling.

It only took an hour for the cryptographer to find a match, he told lord Elrond that the handwriting belonged to Glorfindel. Lord Elrond was shocked, Glorfindel was the last person he suspected. But now that he thought about it Glorfindel had been showing signs of strange behaviour since Erestor went missing. Could it have really been him? Well, there was only one way to find out. Lord Elrond gathered four guards and marched his way to Glorfindel's room. This time he would get answers, even if he had to force them out of him.

Glorfindel had decided it was time to come to terms with his feelings for Erestor. All of the letters he wrote did portray his true feelings and he...he loved him, he loved Erestor. Why didn't he see this sooner? He jumped out of bed and tidied himself up. He left with room and started to march his way to the healing wing where Erestor was.

Lord Elrond was almost at Glorfindel's room when Glorfindel came from around the corner "Evening Glorfindel" Lord Elrond said stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh, good evening my Lord" Glorfindel replied

"Going somewhere?" Elrond asked sarcastically

"I'm going to visit Erestor" Glorfindel replied not noticing his Lord's sarcastic attitude

"Why?" Lord Elrond asked

"I'm just going to see how he is doing" Glorfindel lied

"Really? Well I'm afraid you'll have to postpone that visit. You and I need to have a serious talk" Lord Elrond said. The tone in his voice gave no room for argument.

Glorfindel knew something was wrong and wondered what Lord Elrond could want "Very well my Lord"

"To my office then" Lord Elrond said and led the way back to his office. When they arrived at his office he told two of his guards to stand outside the door and the other two to stand inside and block the door. He offered Glorfindel a seat at his desk and he sat on the opposite side "I'm going to get straight to the point Glorfindel. You were the one who hurt Erestor, weren't you?" Lord Elrond said.

Glorfindel stopped breathing and felt his pulse race. How did he know? Did Erestor tell him?

"Well? Did you?" Lord Elrond said annoyed

Glorfindel couldn't speak, the pals of his hands began to sweat, the pressure was starting to build up.

"I'm waiting for an answer" Lord Elrond said impatiently

Glorfindel couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much "...Yes..." he whispered

"It was you that sent him those love letters and told him to meet you at the gazebo. And then it was you that took evidence from the scene and then lied to my face about it. Wasn't it?" Lord Elrond said

"Yes" Glorfindel replied

"That's all I needed to hear. Glorfindel you are hereby by banished from Rivendell. I want you out before sun down" Lord Elrond ordered

"What? No, you can't!" Glorfindel protested

"I am the Lord of Rivendell. My word is law and you will leave" Lord Elrond said

"But-but I must speak with Erestor" Glorfindel said

"Haven't you done enough damage? You will stay away from him" Lord Elrond said angrily

"But I need to confess how I feel about him" Glorfindel said

"I think you've made your hatred of him quite clear" Lord Elrond spat

"No that's not, that's not..." Glorfindel didn't know what he was trying to say, so he told the truth "This whole situation started out as a joke. Everyone was sick of Erestor being so cold, myself included. So I decided to break that stone mask of his by making him believe that someone had taken an interest in him. What I didn't know was he knew it was me sending the letters all along. I kept sending letters until we made an arrangement to meet. I saw Erestor waiting for me at the gazebo and I knew my plan had worked. I thought the next day he would be upset but he never showed up. When the days turned into weeks I started to panic about him. I went to find him at the old gazebo passed out. Before I brought him to the healers he gave me a dead rose with a pink ribbon and he told me that he had waited for me. He sat there and waiting all that time for me to show up and I wondered why. When you sent people to investigate I volunteered to go to the gazebo for the sole purpose of getting rid of that rose. I knew if you found it, it could have led back to me, so I got rid of it. When Erestor woke up I was worried that he would tell you about what I had done, but he told me he wouldn't. Then he told me he had always had feelings for me but he chose to hide them. Ever since then I have been confused about my own feelings for him, why I was so riddled with guilt. Then I realised that felt the same way about him. I love him" Glorfindel felt tears burn his eyes and fall down his cheeks.

"And that's the truth?" Lord Elrond asked

"Yes"

Lord Elrond was still sceptical but something told him that Glorfindel's feelings were genuine "You hurt him Glorfindel. Not only that, look at all the trouble you have caused the residents of Rivendell including myself. By rights I should have you pay for ever crime you have committed" he said

"I know and I will pay but I must tell Erestor how I feel. Please my Lord let me go" Glorfindel begged

All of Elrond's instincts told him not to but the love he had for his friend told him to let it happen. He sighed heavily "Fine but I will come with you, I will not leave you alone with him"

"Thank you, my Lord" Glorfindel said

Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and the four guards made their way to the healing wing. Glorfindel's head was spinning, he was sweating the entire time. When they got their Lord Elrond gave Glorfindel one more warning not to hurt Erestor any further and let him enter.

Erestor was sitting in the healing wing bed staring at his hands he hadn't spoken since he and Glorfindel had talked. He heart was heavy and his soul was void of all emotions, what was his life now? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice anyone else in the room until a hand grabbed his. He looked next to him and saw Glorfindel, the last person he wanted to see. Glorfindel smiled at him but Erestor just looked away.

Glorfindel wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore he was going to tell him the truth "Erestor I know you're hurting right now because of me but I have something to tell you. I've been thinking a lot about all of this and today I realised how much you truly cared about me. And I've come to realise me own feelings for you as well, I just didn't notice them until now. I love you Erestor" Glorfindel confessed.

Erestor was stunned and thought that this was another cruel prank but Lord Elrond would not just stand there if it was "You love me?" Erestor asked

"Yes and I wish I'd have realised it sooner. Before all of this happened, I regret all of it so much, I wish I could take it all back" Glorfindel said

Erestor couldn't believe him, why would he confess now? It hurt, it hurt so much. Why? Why? The next thing Erestor knew he was being enveloped in a strange yet soothing warmth. He realised that Glorfindel was hugging him.

Seeing how upset he was making Erestor, Glorfindel hugged him gently. He kissed the top of his forehead and whispered soothing words.

Erestor wasn't sure how long they stayed like this but he had to say something "Do you really love me?" he asked

"Yes, with every fibre of my being" Glorfindel replied

"Then prove it. You promised me a date a while ago" Erestor said

"Yes I did. I promise we will go when you get better, until then I will visit everyday" Glorfindel said. He stayed with Erestor until he fell asleep. He tucked Erestor back into bed and kissed his cheek.

"Time to leave Glorfindel" Lord Elrond said

Glorfindel bit his bottom lip and wished he could stay longer. He followed Lord Elrond back to his office and waited for him to decide his fate.

"It would seem that Erestor has decided to give you another chance" Lord Elrond said "Because of that I will revoke your banishment. You will however still need to pay for your crimes"

"That is fine my Lord as long as I get to see Erestor" Glorfindel said

"I'm glad you agree. Now about seeing Erestor. I will only allow you to see him with a chaperone present, no exceptions" Lord Elrond said

"Yes, my Lord"

"Now let's see how you can pay back you debt to society, shall we" Lord Elrond said

 **Five days later.**

Lord Elrond had put Glorfindel to work and took away his captain status. He banned him from the training grounds and was constantly followed by two guards. By now the everyone in Rivendell had heard what he had done and he was made a pariah. Glorfindel didn't really care, he was glad about the hard labour he could feel his sins and guilt washing away with each task he preformed. Glorfindel was happy he could see Erestor everyday like he had promised.

The elves of Rivendell had come to appreciate Erestor more. During his absence they realised how much he kept them afloat and how much pressure they were putting onto him. During a council meeting they promised that from now on they would do their work as they should do and not rely on Erestor else so much.

Erestor for his part looked forward to Glorfindel's visits, despite there always being a chaperone watching them. Day by day he started to get better and moved about more. When he and Glorfindel spoke their mostly talked about the past. Erestor told him about how often he had cared for Glorfindel in secret, like sending him a small gift when he was sad. Glorfindel told him how he use to stare at him when he wasn't looking. And then the day finally came when Erestor was well enough to go on the date.

Glorfindel had set up a picnic with food, dessert and wine. He even packed a small lunch for the chaperone, just to be nice. He had cleaned up the gazebo and decorated it with flowers and streamers. He knew Erestor would like it.

Erestor was surprised when he arrived at the old gazebo to find didn't look so old anymore, it looked beautiful. He joined Glorfindel on the picnic blanket and said "Everything looks wonderful"

"Anything for my love" Glorfindel replied and put an arm around him.

Erestor had wore his red robe again and both of them exchanged roses. They ate and drank in peace until the stars came out.

"Care to dance?" Glorfindel asked

"With no music?" Erestor pointed out

"I've thought of that as well" Glorfindel said gave waved his hand.

Erestor looked it the direction Glorfindel had waved in and saw Lindir came out from the bushes with his harp in hand.

Lindir started to play a classic romantic song and smiled at the two of them.

Erestor certainly didn't expect that. He took Glorfindel's hand and started to dance. Erestor's first date was perfect.

Eventually Erestor became well enough to continue work. He was pleasantly surprised when he found out his work load had decreased. He was even more surprised when elves started to treat him nicely. They struck up more friendlier conversations with him and asked him about his day. It was a strange and odd change in his life but he started to welcome it.

It took two years for Glorfindel and Erestor to sleep in the same bed and another four years before they decided to have an intimate relationship. Glorfindel was a gentle lover he listened to Erestor's wants and needs and when Erestor got use to it, he in turn did the same for Glorfindel.

Ten years later and Glorfindel asked Erestor to marry him. Erestor said yes of course and they were married at the old gazebo in the spring.

Despite the rough and sad start to their relationship the two of them stayed together through thick and thin. They learned more about each other with each passing day and grew to appreciate each other's company.

No one in any of the Kingdoms could deny that they were made for each other and became a symbol for others to be true to their feelings, so they too could live happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
